majikoifandomcom-20200222-history
Shi Jin
Shi Jin '(史進, ''Shishin) is one of the 3 elite members of Liangshan Yi that appears in Majikoi S. She play a major role in Koyuki Sakakibara's route from ''Majikoi! S'' and Lin Chong's route from ''Majikoi! A-4'''''. She lives in the mountains in China together with other Liangshan members where they live, train, and work there. Together with the other members, they work as a mercenary group in which they fight for money as revealed during Koyuki's route. Yang Zhi, Lin Chong, and herself are skilled fighters and 3 of them combined fighting together are on the same level of an Assistant Instructor Lu Yi, and can take on an 'over the wall' strength person. Appearance Shi Jin is an teenage woman who calls herself an slender beauty and wears breast pads.. Her hair is dark brown and has green eyes. Her hair is in a tail fashion. She, the same as the other Liangshans wear an Chinese outfit suited for combat and in her own style. Personality She can most likely be considered the most typical out of the 3 members, correcting things and stating if it is out of average. She somewhat concerned of outer appearance as her breasts are below average and wears breast pads to make them look bigger, dodges the question if she has breast pads. She is quite cocky, as she believes that she is the world best staff user and believing she can beat almost anyone, results in almost getting beaten down by Christiane Friedrich and Tatsuko Itagaki. Despite this, she cares for her friends and comrade as shown when she sighs when Lin Chong cried at almost everything, and also sighs at Yang Zhi for being a pervert. In A-4, It has been shown that her impression is very different from Koyuki's route, she is a trouble maker and likes to always be in action doing something, although mostly battle she is not seen as an arrogant person despite her cockyness. She also abandons her order and challenge Momoyo Kawakami with great enthusiasm. She also seems to care for people, in a shy way where she would visit Chris and Miyako later when everyone is done as stated by Yang Zhi. She also have trouble hiding secrets as when Yamato Naoe commented that is she hiding something, she got hyper and refuse to admit it. She is also simple, accepting Yamato's request to help with the sports festival although it is stated by Gongsun Sheng that it's not something that anyone can do. Abilities and Skills She is one of the 3 elite members of Liangshan Yi and is probably the weakest out of the three, since she almost defeated by Christiane Friedrich for angering her and got beaten down by Tatsuko Itagaki due to underestimating her. She specialize in staff and is known as a dragon, her skills was able to make Ami Itagaki question her identity and she is strong enough and has good teamwork with Lin Chong and Yang Zhi to be able to fight on the same level of Lu Yi and not be taken out during the fight. In A-4 route, she appears to be stronger in an average battle. She defeated Miyako Shiina bare-handed and Chris herself with weapons and send them to the hospital where it will take them to over 1 month to recover. She is also strong enough that Momoyo Kawakami send her flying with a full strength counter punch. She herself was an expert user of bo staff. Gallery Chara-r-shishin.jpg Shishin.full.778860.jpg Trivia *In Majikoi S her design had cleavages and she states that its real while in Majikoi A-4 it was removed changing her design and she just says it's for muscle support *Like Lin Chong, she is also a target of Yang Zhi's perverseness. * She can also sleep with her eyes open, which she does in class. * It is stated in the "Miyako harem-lead" 6 years later, that she listens to Yamato Naoe and yearns for him from which assumed she has feelings for him Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Ryouzanpaku Category:Kawakami Academy Category:Student Category:First Introduced in Maji de Watashi ni Koishinasai S